My Story: Keiko Kurosaki
by renjilvr12
Summary: This is Rukia and Ichigo's abandoned daughter Keiko. Her story with her loving husband, Renji, and mentoruncle Bakuya. Wishes for more.
1. The War

Please Comment!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach...Tite Kubo does.

" Mommy! Don't go!" I cry out but she does not hear me. " Mommy! Daddy! _HELP ME!_"

" My baby! Someone help my baby!" screams my mother.

" Rukia!" my father cries," Help Keiko! Bakuya and I can handle this!"

" But--" stutters my mother.

" Go NOW!" commands my father.

She runs after me stumbling here and there, crying out to me. Her open arms bring me comfort as she grabs my wedged leg. She draws her Zan-pach-to to cut the tree in half. As she sets, me free she calls Orihime to watch me while the fighting continues.

" Don't worry baby I'll come back for you," her voice comforts me as I lay in arms and weep silently," You know Daddy and I would do anything to protect you and right now this is the best we can do. The Hollow's have attacked numerous districts, and all the soul reapers are on watch."

"Hey Keiko," my father soothes me," How's my little angel?"

" Good Dad--"

" Ichigo, Rukia, Captain Kuchiki wants us down by the entrance of the Sei-rei-tei. The Hollows have entered."


	2. My Confession

Hoped u liked Chapter 1! It's my very 1st story. Please Comment!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!

" Renji, when did they enter?" asked my mother worried.

" About two minutes ago, Squad 11 couldn't hold them down. I'll watch Keiko, now _GO!_" barked Renji.

" Mommy, Daddy don't go! Mommy!" I scream.

" Honey I won't forget you!" my spoke softly.

She handed me her special bracelet. " Take care of this for me? Can you do that for Mommy, darling?"

I nod yes and hold her tight. My parents and Orihime fled the hut and Renji and I were left alone. As he held me tighter and closer, my breathing became tighter and heavier.

" It's okay little one I have you." Renji whispered closely in my ear.

Everyone knows that Renji loved my mother for a very long time, but she did not return his love. But, I secretly did. Even at the fragile age of three, I felt a love for Renji Abarai. When I tell my mother this she burst into hysterics, tears in her eyes as she laughs.

" Rise, Zabimaru!" Renji commands. "Stay back Keiko, Hollows have found us!"

"Mommy!" I start crying again," Mommy, Daddy help!"

I run out of the hut towards my mother and father fighting two Hollows.

" Mommy, I found you!" I exclaim while clinging to her leg, " Mommy don't leave me!"

" Keiko! Mommy and Daddy are busy! You must go to Renji!" My father shouts.

" Ichigo that's going to be a problem," my mother mentions to Renji, who is fighting off Hollows," we can't leave our baby al--"

" Oh, _SHIT!_" my father exclaims.

_I had never seen anything so frightening..._


	3. Past and Presant

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

I now know why Daddy was so upset. There it was. Standing right in front of me, it's white mask glowing with ambition to terrorize: Menos Grande. I was frozen in my footsteps.

" Get away from my daughter you bastard!" Father yelled.

" Come with mommy honey suckle," my mother's voice soothed me.

We ran but we were soon stopped by Hollow. Mother set me down to protect me. Klonk! I blacked out.

" Wake up Keiko. Keiko… Keiko. Wake up darling"

A soothing voice started to wake me up. I opened my eyes to find…

" Renji! Where are Mommy and Daddy? What happened to the Seireitei? Where is everyone? " I screamed.

" Your mother and father were, they were…"

That was it. He just broke down into my arms crying. I looked at my wrist and saw the special bracelet my mother wove for me. It's made from silk of her robes she had me. Still blood stained Ma.

_-Present day-_

" Hi-ya! Kyah!"

" Much better. Yes, you will be a perfect replacement. End of practice"

" Uncle Byakuya, do ever wonder where Mother and Father are? I mean I know you weren't the best of fri-"

" Yes. Everyday I worry for my sister. I worry for tour father as much as I want to strangle his neck for getting my baby sister pregnant. But then, I look at your smiling face and think, ' Wow, how in the hell did she acquire her fathers orange hair'.

We laughed and hugged. He's been so depressed ever since my parents went missing so he's handing over his post to me. I haven't told anyone…_yet_.

" Oh, I have to go Uncle Byakuya. Renji and I have I date and I have to tell him the news."

" He's a good man. You deserve him." He said.

" I know."


End file.
